XFactor L'Oiseau sans ailes One Shot
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Warren Worthington, le mutant s'est vu amputé de ses ailes par les médecins après un sauvetage risqué. Comment l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des oiseaux va-t-il vivre sa nouvelle situation? Réécriture du X-Factor 15. One Shot.


Les fleurs dans le vase avaient été fraîchement achetées. Pas chez n'importe quel fleuriste non plus, c'était évident. Quelques orchidées légèrement rosées trônaient au milieux des roses rouges, créant une touche de couleur apaisante. L'eau n'avait même pas encore commencé a prendre l'inévitable couleur légèrement verdâtre et malodorante qui accompagnait son croupissement lorsqu'on négligeait de la changer. Quand bien même l'odeur de l'hôpital aurait de toute façon été plus forte. Si caractéristique et puissante.

Warren tendit la main vers la télécommande et zappa. Rien ne s'intéressait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il avait était de toute façon perdu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Était-ce trop demander que de voler librement dans le ciel, de sentir le vent caresser sa peau? Avait-il mérité de ne plus pouvoir évoluer parmi les nuages et les oiseaux? Son coeur se serra soudainement en repensant à Dédale et Icare. Qu'étaient donc devenu ses deux aigles avec lesquels il aimait tant jouer? Il leur souhaitait un bien meilleur sort que le sien. Comment aurait-il pu souhaiter cela à un être du ciel?

Voilà qu'elle était sa récompense pour avoir voulu jouer au héros. Voila tout ce qu'il avait gagné.

Sa main se crispa sur la télécommande. Il était injuste. D'autres étaient morts, sauvagement assassinés et mutilés. Au moins, il avait pu en sauver un. Si seulement il avait pu mourir à ce moment-là, tout aurait été parfait. Il n'aurait pas eu à subir cette garce de journaliste, Trish Tilby, débarquant dans sa chambre et le harcelant de questions, trop heureuse de le voir clouer au lit ainsi.

Et Jean. Jean toujours présente à ses côté, toujours là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Toujours là à se disputer avec Scott devant son lit. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment dur pour lui, qu'il doive en plus endurer les malheurs des autres. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas aller laver leur linge sale ailleurs?

De nouveau, il se sentit coupable et égoïste de ces pensées. Ils étaient ses amis. Il devrait les soutenir plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il n'entendait même plus vraiment la télévision tant il était absorbé par ses pensées.

« - Comme si Warren Worthington III, plus connu sous le nom d'Angel, n'avait pas suffisamment d'ennuis, le gouvernement qui lui a coupé les ailes de l'ange pourrait bien chercher à le mettre également en cage. Le célèbre mutant est attendu lors de la prochaine enquête sur les finance de Worthington Industries. Est particulièrement concerné dans cette affaire l'organisation chasseuse de mutante, X-factor. »

Alors que le son glissait sur lui comme de l'huile, Jean Grey, son amie d'enfance à la chevelure de feu entra dans sa chambre.

« - Un résultat insatisfaisant pourrait résulter en une action légale qui pourrait lui couper les vivres et le jeter en prison... »

« - Quoi? Lacha Jean, sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait et visiblement peu contente. »

Utilisant son pouvoir de mutant, elle éteignit la télévision, se réfrénant visiblement pour ne pas la jeter au sol. Ce fut une source de déclic pour Warren qui sortit de sa léthargie. Il s'était mis un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse depuis la crise qu'il avait faite en se réveillant du bloc opératoire où ses ailes avaient été amputées. Et tout particulièrement face à jean, il tenait à se montrer digne. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait laissé ses sentiments d'amour pour elle loin derrière lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir pour elle des sentiments particuliers, différents de l'amour, mais plus fort que la simple amitié.

« - Jean! Que fais-tu? Lui demanda-t-il  
- J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour ton bien, répondit-elle sur un ton contrarié. Warren, tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter ses absurdités.  
- Ah oui? Rétorqua le mutant à la chevelure blonde. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin d'écouter?  
- Tu as besoin d'entendre que l'on t'aime, que l'on tient à toi.

Warren fut heureux de savoir que cette belle rousse avait perdu ses pouvoir télépathique. Elle n'aurait pas aimé ce qu'elle aurait perçu de lui à ce moment précis. L'amour n'allait pas lui rendre ses ailes.

- Sans mes ailes, je ne suis rien, Jean! Rien que moins! Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes? Comment peux-tu dire que tu tiens à moi? Vous les avez laissé me faire ça!  
- Tu serais mort, répondit Jean très calmement, tout en déposant les journaux qu'elle avait amenés avec elle sur la table de chevet près du lit.  
- J'aurai du mourir! Répliqua Warren en saisissant les revues et en les jetant à travers la pièce. Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Vas-y! Sors d'ici! Prend tes mensonges avec toi et sors! »

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il tourna la tête et attendit que Jean ne sorte de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, pas dans cette état là. Déjà, il ne se sentait plus appartenir à ce monde. Il était comme un fantôme qui ne pouvait passer à travers les murs, cloîtré à jamais dans une petite pièce sombre sans porte.

Non, il n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Il lui fallait le quitter. Sans ses ailes, il n'était plus lui-même. Elles le définissaient, elles faisaient de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme qui pouvait voler dans le ciel. Riche, mais riche de pouvoir s'envoler loin de la terre et des hommes pour profiter de la quièté du ciel et de ses habitants. Il était devenu un oiseau sans aile, un être qui n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister. Un héros qui ne pourrait plus aider ses compagnons d'enfance dans les dangers. Un homme exceptionnel qui avait perdu son exception.

Voila pourquoi cette nuit, il n'avala pas les cachets amenés par l'infirmière. Il avait besoin de tous ses esprits pour aller entreprendre son dernier voyage. Celui dont il avait raté le train dans les égouts quand un Dieu de pacotille avait cru bon de vouloir le sauver. Comme s'il l'avait voulu. Mais ce n'était pas un train qu'il allait prendre. Son dernier voyage se ferait là où il avait toujours dû l'être, dans le ciel, au milieux des oiseaux.


End file.
